Memories Of Snow
by Ditto Princess
Summary: Kagome falls into the well as a child and attracts the attention of Sesshomaru. From childhood to adulthood, This story will give you the best of both worlds... Kagome and Sesshomaru and a ton of feelings... R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.**

**YOU SHOULD KNOW that this story is not to be taken seriously. I am writing it to simply get over my writers block on my other stories. I hope that you enjoy reading this. ALSO YOU SHOULD KNOW that I do not have a Beta, so there may and Will be mistakes. I am not perfect.**

**Chapter One: The Fall**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue...<strong>

It was cold in modern Tokyo and little Kagome loved it. Everything would be covered in snow soon and the whole world would be nothing but a blanket of white softness. She loved playing in the snow. Just the other day, Japan had gotten it's first taste of snow for the season, but it was not a lot. Just a little bit fell and covered the earth, but that small amount was enough to make Kagome's heart lift and soar. Something about the snow pulled at a piece of something lost in her heart and she craved to be around it. If nothing else, just for the good feeling it put inside of her.

Sitting outside in the grass behind the open gates of the Shrine, Kagome was bored and had nothing to do. Looking out at the world seemed like a good idea at first, but she did not realize at the time that she would have to sit still to do so. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a brown dog. Immediately her attention was caught. Now all she wanted to do was play with the dog.

He was taller than her by a head and much bigger, but his brown fur looked so soft that she just had to touch it; wanting to compare it to her beloved snow. Plus, the dog did not look mean from where she was standing.

He looked nice.

So when Kagome, as quiet as her little feet could make her, crept up to the dog to try and touch his fur, he turned. She held out her hand and he sniffed it, tickling Kagome and making her giggle. He licked her hand and Kagome laughed out loud, remembering that she had just had some chocolate before she came outside to sit in the grass.

Then he took a snap at her hand. Kagome shrieked and snatched her hand back before he could bite it.

"Bad dog! No bite Kagome hand! I no Choco!"*** **She yelled in her baby voice.

The dog, in response to her yelling, growled at her, thoroughly scaring her, and started to advance. Kagome, afraid, turned and ran up the steps to the well, thinking she could hide in the room, but the dog chased her into the room, not letting her shut the sliding door and came inside after her.

Her back was against the well as the dog cornered her. "Now, now, doggy," Kagome tried to calm him down with false promises. "Kagome no be mad if you go way."

The dog barked, Kagome threw up her hands to shield her eyes, jumped back in fright, and tipped over into the dark well...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading.. This story will be updated once a week and sometime's twice a week. Remember that this story is not to be taken seriously, but I can feel that it's going to be one of my favorites. There is not a specific word count on this story's chapters. It's going to be as long as the chapter calls for. It will start off slow and progress with every chapter.<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Two: The Feeling of Power**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was walking, bored, with absolutely nothing to do. The weather was getting cooler and he was anticipating the drop in temperature that would inevitably come. Being a dog demon, even though he was in human form, it was just a cover. He was suppressing his natural self, tons of fur and all. Even though with the skin he wore now as a luxury, it did not matter some days when the air was hot and the sun even hotter.<p>

Those days he could feel the sweat beating down on his body and all he wished for was a cool lake that he could swim in and relieve some of the heat that seemed like it was trapped inside of him.

Looking out at the grey***** evening sky, Sesshomaru made a abrupt decision that he would transform in to his natural form of a great dog demon. It had been so long since he had run that the last time seemed like a distant memory.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru stripped out of his hakamas and kimono- the cool air feeling good on his heated skin. All articles of clothing were taken off and a barrier was placed over them. It would not due for some lowly demon or human to try and steal his clothing, leaving him to walk around in the nude. Then he would be forced to hunt them down, make them beg for forgiveness, then kill them.

After all, he could not very well wear the clothing after such filth had touched them.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru breathed in deep. They open red. His face swiftly started to change. Teeth grew and lengthened, the sharp tips deadly. His hair billowed out in an imaginary wind his aura created with being released. Sesshomaru's body grew more that one hundred times tall and wide. White and silver hair covered his body that was now in the shape of a dog.

Magenta V like sets stained the fur around his mouth on his cheeks. His eyes were crimson in color and his trademark crescent moon was in the center of his forehead. All in all, Sesshomaru was a magnificent specimen in human form and in demon form too.

He was off...

Racing on the ground until he couldn't think of anything else. His breathing labored, and the only thought was the thrill of being in his own element, the chilled air racing through his heated fur.

He took to the skies.

Getting higher in altitude where the air was extremely cooler, loving the fact that he was feeling so free. Up there was a place away from responsibilities and obligations. His father's rule and his mothers conniving and evil ways. He could be himself in the best of ways without having to worry about anything else.

Anyone else.

The people of the court were the worst ones. They expected so much, but didn't want to give what was due in return. To Sesshomaru, it seemed the whole demon world was run off of people with social etiquette, who was the stronger demon, who was of purer blood, and who's purse weighed the most.

Since Sesshomaru had all of those attributes and more, it seemed as if everyone were after him. Female demons were after him for the title that he would undoubtedly inherit when his father, The Great Inutaisho, passed. It was bothersome and tiresome. Having the whole demon world watching your every step and expecting you to not watch your own because your supposedly so perfect that you could predict where you were suppose to go.

Thinking like that, Sesshomaru did not know that he had drifted out farther than he thought. Looking in the direction on the sun, he noticed that quite a few hours passes from when he had started off. He would be in for a tongue lashing from his mother when he returned, but it would not last long. He would amuse her for the time being and after that, she would be on her own, in the room talking to herself, for he had no time to listen to nonsense.

Sighing, Sesshomaru started to turn around and head home when he felt it. A pulsing power that had never been. An aura so powerful that his own reacted out of instinct to protect himself. It seemed as if the air itself was charged with unleashed power. That caught Sesshomaru's attention if nothing else did. His mind was now off of his mother and dreadful life at the palace.

Ever the curious dog, Sesshomaru followed it.

He followed it until it disappeared and still followed long afterwards, flying through the air as if he would miss what it was if he were too slow. That was not a possibility. Sesshomaru knew his weaknesses and curiosity was his biggest enemy. Trying something out. Tasting something. Smelling something. Solving a mystery was by far the worst one. Now that something had snagged his attention and interest, he would not stop until he found that something...

He just hoped that whatever it was was not something that he would eventually get into trouble over. Of course he was mighty and powerful, and just Sesshomaru's name by itself would stop most people (The Killing Perfection), but there is always someone out there that would not care and would want him to suffer for some reason of their own.

But then again, It could be nothing and he could be over thinking the whole entire situation.

But his mind is what had kept him alive all of this time... He would be cautious about what he was approaching at his steadily fast pace.

But he still would find out what it is!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie to you. This was a hard chapter to write. I had to take a lot about nothing and make it into something that would follow a good path into the story... It seemed to work out and I can see everything moving forward!<strong>

**To the (*) Above. I feel stupid, but I bet a lot of you didn't know either so... Here it goes... I didn't know whether to spell Grey as Gray or Grey... Turns out that they are both the correct way to spell the word. They both pretty much have the same meaning, unless you get into depth with it. (Just something random to know.)**

**{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes, Please advise or excuse...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Three: Bone Eaters Well**

* * *

><p>Kagome was scared. Frightened! Her whole body felt as if it were going into shock.<p>

She had fallen into the well.

Her mother and father always warned her not to go into the well house, saying that it was unsafe and that if she fell it would not be a pretty sight. That monsters always lurked in the well and if she went by it, the monsters would get her. Then they would never see her again and that they would be sad.

Well, except for the monsters, she had fallen down the well and done the only thing that they did not want her to.

Kagome's whole body ached from the impact of falling so far, but surprisingly, when she landed, it was not on hard ground like she thought it would be at the bottom of the old well.

It was squishy.

Like mud.

For a moment Kagome contemplated whether or not she should try to leave the well so that she would not get in trouble with her parents and so that she would not have to scream out for help. Thinking about her mother when she was mad made Kagome shudder. She didn't like the punishment or the look her mother would give her should she discover what Kagome had done.

Looking up, Kagome saw that there was a grey sky looking back at her. That scared her more than getting into trouble would. She remembered that there was suppose to be a roof above the well. It the top of the well was gone, that meant that the walls were probably gone too.

Thinking about the dog became second hand compared to the fear of what she did not know. Her mother was going to be really mad if she broke the well when she fell in it.

She was going to be in trouble for life!

Tears running down her dirty cheeks, Kagome looked up and shouted to the top of her lungs for her mother and father to please come and help her and to get her out of the well. After about three minuets of getting no response, Kagome looked around at the dead looking vines on the inside of the well that led all the way to the top.

With a little hesitation and a lot of determination, born from an already adventurous child, Kagome started to climb.

Hooking her little fingers in the tangles, she pulled herself up, trying to find a foothold so she would not fall. Trying to build her confidence, she put on a determined face and held her breath as she climbed. It was a nervous thing that she had developed before even her parents could remember. Holding her breath in reaction to strong emotion.

Once she finally climbed about two feet, she released her held breath to breathe in deep, only to look down and have her breath freeze in her lungs. Blue eyes that were looking down to check her progress now looked down, open wide in shock and fright.

There were things that were at the bottom of the well that looked like bones and slime, but they were moving. The brown colored things making clumps as they formed and attached to one another. A shiver ran up her spine as she realized she was laying in whatever that was.

Kagome screamed as she climbed with renewed force. She knew her mother was right when she said that there were monsters down in the well.

"Mommy! Dad! Help!"

A misplaced hand had Kagome screaming even louder as she fell backwards, further down than the two feet that she had climbed before because she had climbed so much faster out of fright. As Kagome's head came crashing toward the bottom of the well, she saw a face forming out of the muck.

She was unconscious before she realized that she was being lifted up.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not updating sooner, but I got sick then when I was going to post, the website started acting up and then I <em>really <em>couldn't. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...**

**{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes. Please advise or excuse...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Four: Sesshomaru's Responsibility**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was rushing towards the last fleeting sign of all of that power. He had made it to a small grassy clearing that held a well. Disappointment clawed at him as he realized that whatever it was had now vanished. The crackle of power was still feint there.<p>

Then Sesshomaru heard a noise that was muffeled but panicked. He transformed back into his huminoid form and walked to the only thing that was in the middle of the clearing.

The well.

Before he could make it to the well completely a childish scream tore through the air. Going straight into the well Sesshomaru pulled up a small human child, by her strangly covered feet, before her head could come crashing down to the bottom of the well. Curoiusity ate at him some more as he felt the feint power coming from her when he stood besides the well, her body now laid down in the grass besides the well. The clothing that she wore was unfamiliar to him. Her hakamas and kimono were something that he had never seen before.

Flying in the air, he would have noticed if there were any human villages where the child could have come from, but there were not. How did she come to be in the well? Sesshomaru smelled no other scents surrounding the well but their own. From the looks of her, she was already at the bottom of the well, started to climb, and then fell when he caught her.

The human child was filthy, but she was unconscious and he would not leave her to her death by a lower class demon if it were to find it's way to her.

He could feel the curiousity swelling in his chest again. Questions floated in his mind and he knew then that he would take the child with him. He would have to hurry and get her to shelter. The muck covering her body was foul smelling and he would imagine, cold to her little form. The good thing about the situation was that the child was unconscious. He would not want to frighten her with his nude demon body.

Picking up the muck covered child, Sesshomaru flew away on his cloud as fast as he could towards his cloths and then afterward towards his home. He would have to worry about his parents when he got there, but for now, he would do what he wanted and felt was right.

The fact that the girl was a human was irrelevant to him. His curiousity was enough to get over any other issues that would arise.

Hours later, it was dark out and Sesshomaru had just arrived with the child at the front gates to the palace. He was tired and wanted nothing else but to rest, but already he could see a servant running off with the information that he had arrived and with an unknown child. He wanted to let out a sigh, but he would show nothing to anyone, but himself. His emotions were prized and if you were ment to see them then you would.

Entering his home, he was immediately told by a servant girl that he was wanted by his father in the family room.

Hiding his annoyance, Sesshomaru walked on his way and did as he was told.

Inutaisho was already waiting for him there with a look of annoyance on his face. Before he could get out a word, Sesshomaru pulled on the bellpull and it summoned up the same servant girl immediately. Ignoring his fathers thunderous expression, Sesshomaru explained to the servant that the human child needed to be bathed, clothed and put into his room for resting. Under no circumstances should the child be hurt and if she was, then the servant would pay for it with her life. And thinking of her strange clothing, Sesshomaru added that her clothing should be washed to the best of it's ability and returned to his room.

Only when the servant left with the child in her arms, did Sesshomaru turn to his father and give him his full attention.

"You needed me father?" The bored look on Sesshomaru's face would put a marble statue to shame.

"Are you finished ordering about the servants? Or do you have something else that you need to do before we continue on with this discussion?" Inutaisho's voice held a hint of annoyance. Sesshomaru still held the bored look on his face, not answering what he deemed to be a rhetorical question.

"What is the meaning of you bringing a human child into our home? Is she the reason why you have been gone all day?" A slight nod was Sesshoamru's only answer.

"What will you do with the child? We are a castle full of demons and many of which feed of of humans. What of the parents of the child? She holds an aura about her that hints at power. What if she leads others to our place of rest and causes a war?"

"Father, you really overexaggerate your assumptions. I found the child falling to her death, already unconscious. There were no human villages for several miles around nor any scents nearby. The child is harmless."

"Never-the-less, you have brought her into our home and you will be the one to see to her. You will protect her and provide for her as if she were one of your own pack. You will also keep her out of trouble. I will not see this home put into caos for a simple human child with a strange aura."

With that, Inutaisho left the room and headed for his bedchamber that held his mate.

Sesshomaru didn't think that it would be that easy, but he would not question it. The girl was his responsibility now and for some reason, that made him happy. She was the first thing that he was ever fully responsible for and that made his chest swell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is WAY late, but I hope I have your forgiveness... I lost the outline for the story and was panicking for a moment, but it was only a few chapters so I'll live... I moved and now just getting settled in a bit.<strong>

**{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes. Please advise or excuse...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Five: Invisible Force**

* * *

><p>What woke Sesshomaru up was the sound of something moving in his room. Expanding his aura while remaining deathly still on his bedding, he found that it was the little girl that was now his responsibility. Setting up in the bed, he saw that she was putting on her strange human clothing.<p>

Over the sleeping kimono that she was already wearing.

Sesshomaru examined the clothing that she wore when it was brought back to his room after the girls bath. Surprisingly, she remained asleep throughout the whole bathing and hours after. To find her up moving about this early in the morning was strange. After she was fully clothed in her clothing again, she stopped still.

Her body simply froze.

Sesshomaru moved from out of his bed as quiet as a mouse. Walking over to her unbreathing form, Sesshomaru touched her on the shoulder.

"Girl."

She took in a deep breath and her body relaxed, but her eyes were moving about the room in a look af panic. She looked up at him slowly and when there eyes met, she searched them slowly. Looking for a friend in a unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, something strange happened. It seemed as if her body was lifted into the air by nothing. Her scream tore throught he air of his room as she was yanked backwards through the double glass door of the balcony. Sesshomaru was after her in an instant, breaking the glass further, running with all of his might, his bare feel barely touching the ground. The girl scream tore through the forest that she was being pulled through at an unimaginable speed. Sesshomaru himself could barely catch up with her, but he was determined. She was his to protest. His responsibility.

His eyes started to bleed red.

"Help! Please!" Her little child hands reached for him, clawing through the air with her determination to get away from whatever force was pulling her back.

Finally after minuets of the most fast pace running Sesshomaru had even done in his life, He was within touching distance of the still screaming girl. When he got her in his hands, her small arms wraped around his head. He almost let her go.

When he came in contact with her, his hands burned. Now they both were being pulled by an invisible force. Everything slowed down around them, something pulsed between them and threw Sesshomaru back. Whatever was pulling her brought her into the air and Sesshomaru followed behind, Still faster than he had ever traveled. The young lord would usually use his cloud to fly, but he did not notice that he was flying all by himself without the help of his demon cloud.

Nothing regestered in him mind but the fact that he needed to get the girl and stop whatever was going on. The little girl looked back and her screaming got louder. She started to beg Sesshomaru.

"PLEASE HELP! DON'T LET IT TAKE ME TO THE WELL! PLEASE! IT'S MONSTERS IN THE WELL! IT'S MONSTERS IN THERE! !"

The little girls screams touched something inside of Sesshomaru. Her calling for her mother and father after she just begged him to protect her.

"PLEASE! DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!" She cried wracking sobs that shook her whole body.

Sesshomaru pushed himself harder. The girl looked back and her body went limp. Sesshomaru saw the well, but he couldn't get to her in time. She was pulled inside of the well and he followed, inches behind her. The power that came out of the well knocked him back and out of it. Sesshomaru landed on his feet softly.

He failed her.

She had been taken from him on the first day of her protection under him and he could not do anything about it.

Walking up to the well, Sesshomaru looked inside of it. At the very bottom, there was a face slightly smiling up at him from the mush. He wanted to step on it's face. He would if it didn't serve anything but to waste time. Sitting down on the side of the well, Sesshomaru caught his breath. He didn't think that he would ever go that fast in his lifetime, but he did it all, for a little girl whose name he did not even know.

About an hour later, still dark, His father and three runners in the army came up two him.

"Sesshomaru, my boy, we heard the scream and by the time anyone had gotten to your room, you were long gone. What happened?"

Looking his father in his eyes, Sesshomaru simply stated. "The girl is gone. This is where she was last seen."

Inutaisho looked up and told the three runners to go out into the surrounding forest and see if they saw anything suspicious. Turning back to his son, Inutaisho told Sesshomaru to tell everything that happened while he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kagome was pulled through the well so fast that she was tossed out, back in her own time, next to the well unconscious. Her grandfather, a priest, felt it in his bones that something was going on. He went up to the well and opened the door. Relief swept through him at the sight of his grand daughter at the foot of the well. Picking her up and bringing her inside of the home, His daughter and son in law were up crying on the couch. When he walked into the door, With Kagome in tow, They were both on their feet in an instant, grabbing her and crying, this time for joy. There was a search held the not even eight hours ago for her. Now there were police on the streets looking for her.<p>

When Mae, Kagome's mother asked him where did he find her, he responded, "The Well House."

That stopped her heart and her husbands.

That was where they first found her. Looking at their daughter, they noticed something was strange about her clothing. Lifting up her shirt, they saw more clothing of the finest sort under it. Stripping her. They saw a sleeping Kimono...

Kagome didn't talk for a week after that, her parents told her that she just had a bad dream and she screamed so much that she lost her voice. Kagome accepted their turth, but she remembered everything vividy.

When her parents kissed her head goodnight that night and left out of the room, Kagome opened her hand, and in it was silver hair.

Yes, Kagome remembered everything. Even up to her eighth birthday...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it today in one sitting :)<strong>

**{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes. Please advise or excuse...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Six: The Calling**

* * *

><p>Three strands of the longest hair that Kagome had ever seen were wrapped tightly inside of a silver locket around her neck. She was clutching the locket in hopes that it would give her hope in what she was about to do.<p>

It is her eighth birthday now and all the little kids were outside of the well house. She still remembered that day when she had fallen inside and saw the man who tried to save her life. Whenever she thought that she would be forgetting the incident, she would have a dream of the mans face. The dreams all started off the same at first. He would be there trying to get a hold of her from whatever was pulling her into the dreaded well. But as time passed, her dreams focused more on his features.

How his hair had shined silver and white in the moonlight. How the markings on his face had become jagged as his eyes turned red. His fangs were bared and his sharp claws reached for her. Trying to save her as she screamed for help and hot tears never ceased running down her cheeks. One of the scariest faces on earth should have had her heart pounding in her chest with fear, but it only served to make her happy in an odd way.

Like he was her guardian angel.

Her mother explained to her that a guardian angel would always be looking down over her and would protect her, even though sometimes she would not know it. She believed that she had met her angel that night. After all, who on this Earth, besides wrinkled up older people would have hair that shined and was that color. Angles hair could be any color, but Kagome's angel's hair was silver and white.

Still clutching her locket that held her guardians hair, Kagome looked around at all the children that was surrounding her; daring her to do something that she had never thought she would do again.

Go into the well.

If she were to go into the well, she would crowned the queen of the dare. Her last birthday was similar to this, but so much simpler. They were at the park and to win the crown, Kagome would have to climb the jungle jim and hang upside down with her feet. Even then she had clutched her silver locket and asked her guardian for hope. You could only become the King or Queen on your birthday and all the kids of the party had to pick a task for you to do. If you were too scared to do it, then you failed and were picked on until you could win it back from another kid who still had it.

Kagome never thought that she would have to go in there again, but now it didn't seem like she was so lucky. To avoid bullying and name calling, she would have to do it.

"Where is mommy?" She spoke up after her heart-felt calmer.

"There's no one here. They are all looking at us from out of the window." My friend Hojo spoke up. "If you get hurt, Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

All of the children decided to speak up and repeat the same thing as him, but then they were urging her to hurry up and go so that they wouldn't get caught. Kagome had no choice now but to go in the well. She had never backed out of a dare and she wouldn't do it now. Besides, what were the chances that she would fall into the world of her guardian anyway.

With that thought in her mind, Kagome wanted to try it now. If would be wonderful to go and see the angel that tried to save her so long ago. She would give him her thanks.

* * *

><p>Usually the calling was not so strong, but this time it pulled on something inside of his chest. After over a hundred years Sesshomaru thought that he would get over the incident with the little human girl that he was going to protect, but after all the time that had passed, he still gets this little fluttering in his chest. When it started, it was perhaps a week after the incident. It felt as if someone were pulling his heart by a string. It was going in the direction on the well the girl disappeared into.<p>

He transformed and without question he was on his way to the place that he didn't think would ever leave his mind.

The closer he came to the well, the more it seemed to pull him. When he made it to the well and touched the rim, it seemed as if he were a puppet. He needed to get to it. As his fingers made contact, the tugging stopped. It just vanished. To say Sesshomaru was confused would be an understatement. How could it have called him for all that time and now it would stop. Sesshomaru felt like destroying the well in his frustration. It reminded him of the one thing that he had failed in life.

Removing his hand with a growl, Sesshomaru meant to turn away, but the pulling started again.

He didn't know if the little child was trying to call him to her or not, but he would stay there and see. The pulling lessened until it disappeared. Hours had passed, but by then something in Sesshomaru felt better. He did not feel like such a failure for not being able to rescue the little girl.

Now, laying in his bed chambers, lazing the day away with strict orders that if anyone were to come knocking on his door, then a war had better be on his hands. The calling (As he had deemed it when it had started) was strong. He recalled exactly her little face and her scared little eyes. Nothing would get that image out of his head. Sometimes he could think of it all day long. It was his one serious regret in life and he didn't know how to take it.

Now that he could feel it again after so long, Sesshomaru did ont waste any time going to his well-known destination. He had not visited the place in well over a year, but having nothing to do, he could not bring himself to ignore the call.

A hand of time later, Sesshomaru was standing beside the well waiting for the pulling in his chest to stop. As time passed by and it did not lessen, Sesshomaru layed his head down on the cool grass and looked up at the cloudy sky. Snow was on the air and not before long, it did indeed snow. In a few more hands of time, it would become darker out, but Sesshoamru did not dare move, something about this particular time made Sesshoamru stay. He couldn't explain it, but he would wait it out and see if his instincts would not lead him astray.

* * *

><p>Kagome was inside of the well now. Someone had placed a ladder in the well sometime in between the last time Kagome had fallen in the well and now. She was nervous and determined to go on with the plan. Some of the kids were still running around the yard while playing hade and go seek, but the bigger ones around Kagome's age were looking at her go down into the well. It wasn't as scary as it was the first time, but she still didn't like the darkness of it all.<p>

She heard whispering above her as she made it to where she guessed it to be halfway.

"Kagome. We can't see you anymore, are you at the bottom," My friend Eri whispered.

"No. I think I'm almost there though."

When the last word left her mouth, Kagome realized that one of the steps of the latter was missing. Thinking that it was there, confidently, Kagome had placed her foot down thinking it was something there, but missed. The shock of her missing her step kept her from screaming as fell to the bottom of the well.

From one time to the next.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru felt it. That power that he had felt all of those years ago now coming back and surfacing all over his body. It was almost too much for him to handle. It felt as if someone were trying to crush him into the ground with submission and at the same time pull out his beast for an everlasting battle to the death.<p>

A tingling sensation down his back and through his scalp felt like little burning hands were running over him.

Already on his feet by the time all of that feeling and power had crashed over him, Sesshomaru moved a safe distance away from the well, but still uncomfortably close enough to see just over the lip. Suddenly, all the power crashing through the surrounding area stopped and left it feeling surprisingly empty. With the way the noise stopped, it left Sesshomaru's ears straining for any sound.

After a moment of standing completely still, Sesshomaru heard breathing that was not his own, coming directly from the well.

"Hello?"

The little girl's voice from the well gave him pause. A million questions passed through his mind. _How was she able to survive hundreds of years being alive. Surely she was a human. _Then her unique smell hit Sesshomaru. One that he could not for the life of him figure out where it came from. It smelled soft and frosty like the snow that was surrounding the clearing, but sweet and nutty. It was an innocent smell that he had barely caught before she had been abruptly snatched away from him, but a smell that he remembered all to well.

When her small voice called out again Sesshomaru walked the few steps that it would take to get him to the well and looked inside.

The little human girl, perhaps a few years older was looking up at him with disbelief. And then a smile broke across her face. It shocked Sesshomaru so much that his breath caught in his throat. She was looking at him like he was the highlight of his day and for the life of his he could not want to squash the feeling in his chest.

Not wasting time, he jumped into the well and pulled the child up before she could blink. The speed would have scared most humans, but it made her giggle and look up at him again with those shining eyes.

"Hi." Kagome spoke up. She couldn't stop smiling at the situation. It was her birthday and she was finally in the presence of her guardian angel. He was looking a little confused, but it was okay. She knew that he was always going to be there for him no matter what. The first thing that he asked confused her, but she didn't care. She was to excited that she had finally gotten to hear his voice.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaogme's nose scrunched up but she answered the question regardless. "I'm a girl. What are you?"

It was Sesshomaru's time to show more confusion, but he answered. "I'm a demon."

"No you're not, your my angel." Kagome was happy to speak her secret and confirm it to him. "What's your name, mine is Kagome!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her, taking her all in. He didn't hear the heart speed up with lying and he did not smell her scent spike. She really did think he was her 'angel'. It was unacceptable, but it was be okay for now, his heart was still beating at an unaccustomed rhythm and he felt a... He could say, excitement, but he would not know if it was a truth or a lie.

Maybe it was anticipation and dread, that she might be able to stay with him and he could resume where he was still her protector, but she also might be snatched away from him like before.

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru."

"Umm. Lord Seshomru?.. Can I just call you.. Maru! Yes, can I please call you that?"

It was a disaster of how she tried to pronounce Sesshomaru's name, he realized, but he could not bring himself to tell her no, that annoying feeling was still inside of his chest. He would bring her back to his home and present her to his father. He still had this feeling that she was going to be taking away from him, but he could not wait around for that.

"Come." Doing something that he had never done before, Sesshoamru held out his hand to Kagome, and she took it, smiling.

"Where are we going Maru? How old are you? Can angels get older? It's my birthday today, December twenty-six. I had my first birthday party today. I know all the letters of the alphabet! I know how to spell my name also and I can read books! My mommy says that I am smart for my age!"

All the things that she spoke made him want to ask more questions! How was she educated, where was she from, who was her mother, how does she come from the well...

"How old are you?" Was the only thing that he could think of to ask the excited child.

"Eight!"

Such a young age! How did she survive this long and only age so little!

"Are you a human?"

"Of course I am, but my mommy liked saying Homo sapien! I think it's funny. When I get older, I'm going to learn a different language!"

She continued to chatter. She was to educated. he didn't know if he wanted to take the strangely dressed child to his father anymore. He was not yet strong enough to defeat his father in battle, but he was faster. He did not want to risk the child being in danger in the company of demons, regardless of her thinking that he was her Angel.

Picking her up without warning, he took to the skies, regardless of his doubts about his home, he would present her to his father. She was a mystery that he needed figuring out.

On the way, Kagome screamed that he really was an angel since he could fly in the sky like one!

He wrapped his fur pelt over her body for protection against the cold weather and took off as fast as he could without damaging the little child.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it has been a LONG time and I apologise and I'll make an effort to write some more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think about our favorite Lord and Childlike Kagome... This chapter is over 2500 words :)<strong>

****{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes. Please advise or excuse...****

**- Ditto Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Seven: Away Again**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was still sceptical about bringing Kagome into his father's castle, but he would do so anyway. The time that it took for him to get her there was short, but he still did not want another occurence to happen like it did the last time that he had brought her there. He would be ready for whatever would happen this time.<p>

He was older and much wiser now, sleep did not need to visit him as often as it did before, so tonight, he would stay awake. And watch this little girl.

Kagome.

She had stopped talking and sat there watching him in his arms. Her eyes had worship in them and he could not understand where it had come from. When they had previously met, she did not know his name nor did he know hers. Circumstances had him needing him to protect her at that time and now she was placing her trust in him and letting him take her where he willed without putting up a fight. That unbinding trust in him would be his undoing in the future, but for now all it left was confusion in its wake.

How she called him her angel. It was sweet in a way that he had never known.

Flying over the gates, Sesshomaru made his grand entrance by landing on the ground softly.

Kagome's eyes widened and her gaze was everywhere at once. He could almost see her mind working and questions forming. His home was magnificent for three reasons. To impress, to intimidate, and because the spoils of generations winning wars.

The castle was built to last and withstand enemy attacks while at the same time being quite stunning by itself.

Kagome tugged at his sleeve and Sesshomaru gave his undivided attention.

"My mommy said that it is impolite to ask more than three questions. May I ask you three questions not including the one that I am asking you now?"

Her blue eyes looked up at him as if he would deny her. He had just gotten her back. What would a few questions asked to him harm?

"You may ask."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a smile and took a deep breath before continuing. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes."

"Is this also where all the other angel's live also?"

"No, there are no angel in this castle. There are only demons and other beings."

Kagome considered her next question. "You are not a demon. _You ARE MY _angel. Will everyone inside be mean to me?"

The way she said it made Sesshomaru's heart swell. It was not something that he should have been proud of, but he could not help it. This small little human had her grip into him and he did not want her to let go.

"If they wish to continue breathing, then they would be wise to not cause you any distress."

Kagome nodded her head, but something in her hesitated. What he said sounded like it would not be pleasant.

Sesshomaru carried them both into the castle and Kagome's eyes were once again as round as orbs as she observed every detail she could take in. He was proud of his home in that moment more than he had ever been in his life. Seeing it through her eyes made him look around also. Paintings of battle scenes were all over the walls lining the hall that was at the entrance.

It was gory, but Kagome seemed to take it all in stride. Nothing in her feared the death that was painted into the art. She seemed to admire it.

Something in her eyes caught and Kagome gave Sesshomaru's sleeve a slight tug. Her eyes were caught on a picture.

Sesshomaru never really studied the picture, but he remembered every detail of it. It was him, in his true inu form. It had been only months after Kagome had been taken away from his side so forcefully. A battle against humans and demon alike. Bat demons had gotten control of humans and planned on taking over a piece of land through them. The humans were nothing but decoys as the demons wanted to attack the castle. Sesshomaru was still lost over the disappearance of something that could have been important to him, so he tore into the battle with fury, taking all he could get and killing mercilessly. His father sat there and watched the battle from afar, letting his son get emotion of some sort out of his system.

Sesshomaru fought for something that he lost that day.

Yes, he remembered that battle all too well. "Maru, look at that big dog. He looks so sad."

Sesshomaru just nodded his head and kept walking. His father was already waiting for him when he arrived in the family room. The same room that they were in the last time all of this happened.

"What do you mean by bringing another human child into this home?" The great general spoke. "She even looks like the last one with a strange aura also. Every time you find a child like this you cannot bring her into this home."

Kagome looked close to crying and it made something want to escape in his chest.

"Father! If you have not noticed that this is the same human as it was before than I had greatly doubted your skills as a demon. She has returned the same way that I had found her last time."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then looked at his father with anger. "You made Maru upset! You have to apologise to him!"

Inutaisho looked into her blue eyes and studied her. A human that could age like a demon if not slower. She was wearing clothing that was foreign to him, but he could study that later. How could a human live for so long? And did she not know about how he could end her life with a casual flick of his finger? The determination in his eyes were like fire. As Inutaisho looked at her longer, not giving her what she wanted, the angrier Kagome became. Her aura flared, but Sesshomau did not seem to notice it, but he was an old demon, in his prime. He saw the swirls of her aura wrapping itself around his son almost protectively as it lashed out in his direction.

A Priestess.

A shiver ran up his spine, but he showed no outward emotion. "Little girl," She cut him off, something unheard of.

"My name is Kagome! Not little girl. My mommy says that when you meet new people, you have to introduce yourselves because it's proper. You, sir, are not proper." Her aura was still lashing out in his direction, not quite touching him.

"If I do not apologise to my son, what will you do?"

Kagome's lashing aura calmed significantly, but still caressed Sesshomaru's. "I would be very disappointed in you because you hurt Maru's feelings and because you have caused me distress, Maru will make you stop breathing and that would hurt my feelings more because I don't want him to hurt anyone because of me."

Interesting. "And how do you know that he will keep such a promise?"

"Because he told me so."

"But, he could have been telling a falsehood. How do you know that it is the truth?"

"Because Maru is my angel and I trust him."

Hearing his son being called an angel almost threw Inutaisho to the ground in a fit of laughter. The little girl being held in his son's arms so protectively was amazing. So intelligent talking for one so young and yet so innocent.

"Before we continue on with this intriguing conversation, I must apologise to you my son, if I have upset you in any way and little Kagome, I must apologise to you as well. I have no manners. My name in Inutaisho, but you may call me Father for the duration of your stay here.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and narrowed. He was about to call his father out and ask him what was he about before a saltines entered the air. His sniffle alerted him that the smell was coming from Kagome. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she shook her head in a silent 'no'.

"I'm sorry, but I can't call you that because I think that my daddy might be mad at me in heaven and I don't want that." Inutaisho changed him demeanor in an instant. No longer was he a feared general, but someone trying to comfort.

Inutaisho walked over to his son and the little girl and smiled at her trying to take her from Sesshomaru's grasp. His son did not want to let go, but a glance his way with the promise of not hurting her in them made him loosen up.

"Now, now, Kagome. What did you call your father when he was alive?"

"Daddy."

"Then saying that and father is nothing alike. They are two different words with the same meaning behind them. As long as you don't call me what you called him, then everything will be fine. I am positive that he won't be angry with you. I am sure he cared for you a great deal."

Inutaisho looked into the little girl's eyes and could see her mind working around the logic of what he said and suddenly a smile broke across her face that lit up her eyes. Inutaisho couldn't help but return one in return.

Sesshomaru stood there with what he could only describe a jealously in his heart. His father was never that way with him. His mother only so a few times. He could never get a reaction out of them the way his father was acting now. As a pup he had been rebellious, seeking attention from the only people who would not give it.

His train of thought broke When Kagome slumped over in his fathers arms.

He had her back into his chest before he realised what he was doing. "What is wrong with her!"

"Don't ask me! Your guess is better than my own!"

Looking into the face of Kagome, her eyes were drooping as she fought to keep them open. "I'm tired, Maru." And then she closed them.

Kagome's body lifted in the air once again, just like the last time, but somehow it seemed more,, Gentle. Instead of her being yanked back like she was last time, how body simply floated to the direction of the well. Sesshomaru tried to reach out and touch her, but the surrounding air burned his hand. He followed Kagome into the night and through the forest until she started to fly above it.

He followed, without using his cloud, above the trees. Inutaisho followed from a distance, watching his son and his strange behavior towards the priestess. Her aura was firmly wrapped around him, keeping his at bay while at the same time keeping a panic that Inutaisho could see flash in his eyes every so often.

They arrived at the well and Kagome's body was dropped from the air and Sesshomaru caught her with eased swiftness. He stood there holding her for what seemed like forever. He knew that he needed to put her inside of the well, but everything inside of him was rebelling against it.

Inutaisho watched the tender display of emotion across his son's face and he knew that Sesshomaru was holding his future mate.

The childs eyes opened slowly and she smiled. "I'm tired." Her small hand reached up and stroked Sesshomaru's markings on his cheek. "I'll miss you. Don't forget about me." Her eyes closed again. Her body lifted up into the air and shot into the well with a speed that surprised both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Power surged and flooded the fields before disappearing into nothingness.

Sesshomaru walked towards the well and looked over.

A face was formed into the muck, frozen in a smile with something like arms reaching out towards the sky. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru jumped in and smashed the thing with the bottom of he booted foot. Angry about how Kagome kept leaving.

Not knowing how any of what was going on made sense.

And slightly fearful about the thing at the bottom of the well. If it was reaching out over here and she had to go through the well to get to where she was going, then what awaited her on the other side?.

And would it cause her harm?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been ages, but I hope you forgive me with this slightly longer chapter...<strong>

**{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes. Please advise or excuse...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Not Exactly The Beginning**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Buyo! Where did you go?" Kagome walked further into the well at the family's shrine. It was winter and everything was covered deep in snow. The air was crisp with the frost from a recent snow storm. The sun was shining bright and the wind held hints of its warmness. Kagome was on a mission. She needed to find her elusive cat for her younger brother Sota. Stepping further down the steps by the well while Sota crouched at the top of the stairs, Kagome was a bit scared, but after teasing her brother for being scared himself, she couldn't very well back out of coming down the steps.<p>

There was a scratching noise coming from inside of the well. The top of the well was closed since her eighth birthday party. It's been a long time since she had come this close to the well and it was making her nervous.

It was her birthday today.

A movement against Kagome's leg made her jump and scream. Sota followed suit and then made fun of her when he saw that it was their cat Buyo. Kagome picked up the overweight cat and hugged him close to her chest as she went to say something to Sota, but the scratching noise came back behind her in the well. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Sota was yelling at Kagome to look behind her at the well. A strong wind blew Kagome's hair around her face and something from behind her pulled her back. Buyo jumped from her grasp and ran away.

That was the last thing that she saw before being dragged into a world that she barely remembered...

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was currently in battle.<p>

He was outnumbered by more than one hundred demons, but that was nothing for his superior skill. Some demon clan or another was always attacking the west in a futile attempt to gain land or some other such thing.

A snake demon wrapped its body around Sesshomaru, trying to squeeze the air out of him and crush him.

It was annoying.

Sesshomaru sunk his claws through the tough snake's skin and let his venom drip inside of his victim. The demon did not have time to hiss out a scream before Sesshomaru grabbed its head with his hand and crushed it.

With that over, Sesshomaru finally pulled out his sword, Tetsunai, made for him by an old dragon demon friend of his fathers. Like most swords, this one specialized in wind, but that was the only element that it was capable of holding.

With a swipe of his sword, Sesshomaru was rid of a number of demons within seconds. Some of the demons, knowing that fighting the great dog demon would mean their deaths, had fled, but it was not enough for Sesshomaru. With a flick of one wrist, poison from his dripping claws was flung into the air. With his other wrist, Sesshomaru moved Tetsunai in a circular motion in the air. The poison that was on a downward fall towards the ground stopped. with another flick of his wrist holding Tetsunai, The poison was directed at the demons escaping.

Upon impact, some were killed immediately, but the others would slowly be killed. Their bodies would either disintegrate or they would catch a fever that would lead to death.

Either way was fine with Sesshomaru. As long as the message was out to never attack his lands without fear of death, Sesshomaru would have left with his mission complete.

His clothing were still impeccably clean even with the snake touching his person, but Sesshomaru felt as if he needed a bath after such battles. He needed to rid his body of the stench of death that clung to him like a second skin.

_Your not a demon, your my angel._

That little girl's voice always seemed to invade his mine at the most inopportune times. She was the mystery that he could not figure out.

Turning around from the already decaying bodies scattered around the field, Sesshomaru headed towards his home. There were several hot springs available to him on the way to the castle but Sesshomaru wanted a soak in his home. He had two hot springs designed inside to his liking so that he would not have to leave when for something as simple as a bath.

_'Maru!'_

Sesshomaru walked to his home. Flying would serve no purpose when all he wanted to do was think.

Kagome.

He remembered her well.

Her blue eyes that could not decide what color it wanted to remain. Her long black tresses that had waves in them. She was an intelligent girl and he wanted to know why it was taking so long for the calling to return to him.

She and all that surrounded her was the only thing that he could not control.

Well that and his father. He would never have predicted that his father would had run off to have an affair with a human princess. It was inevitable that with an affair that a pup would have been produced.

Inuyasha.

His elusive half-brother.

Sesshomaru had hunted down Inuyasha after his father's death and found him and the mother living in the same village that was almost completely brought down with the final battle of InuTaisho. Sesshomaru funded the village secretly so that one of the offspring of his father would not live in poverty.

He did not know how he felt about his younger brother at that moment, but it all changed when he was brought down by a priestess. As an offspring of The last great dog demon before himself, Inuyasha should have been gifted with superior strength. More so than other half breeds. But to be brought down by someone as simple as a priestess was a disgrace.

To make matters worse, he was pinned to a tree in the forest directly across from the well that the girl Kagome came from and disappeared into.

Whenever Sesshomaru would come to visit the old well, Inuyasha's smell would cover everything in air.

Sesshomaru thought that he should just rid the Earth of him a while ago, but hesitated.

_'Your my angel.'_

The voice of that little human girl stopped him. Made him look at the situation better and question himself.

He settled on not killing him for he would seem a coward for killing an unarmed half-demon while he was under a spell. Also, Inuyasha was the next heir after himself if he did not produce an heir. Sesshomaru had walked away that day.

That still did not mean Sesshomaru would tolerate his presence.

Inuyasha would forever remain a disgrace on the InuTaisho line.

Suddenly dropping down to his knees, Sesshomaru felt unbearable pain from the side of his abdomen. His heart felt as if it were trying to come out of his chest.

The calling.

Why now! Why the pain? It was almost crippling, like it didn't even come from his own body.

His beast was trying to react to the foreignness of it all, not knowing what was happening in it's surroundings. There was no threat nearby and it confused Sesshomaru more than he wanted to admit it.

It looked like his bath was going to be postponed.

Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the well and was surprised to see the sky alight with hues of purple, pink, and yellows. The power was going to be a beacon to weak demons all around. Taking to the skies on top of his cloud, Sesshomaru rushed to his destination.

It had been a long time since his last visit to the well, but he remember the way well. He just hoped that whatever was happening there was not going to affect him in the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p>Kagome was frightened and a bit confused.<p>

She was pulled into the well by a being that she did not want to think to much about at the moment. She had somehow injured it and now she was in a field by the well. Everything happened so fast that it was hard for her to keep up with it in her head.

One moment she was talking to Sota, holding Buyo, and the next she was in a world that she Knew about, but couldn't think of anything specifically about it but silver hair. Looking around, Kagome shouted for her mother and brother, but it was for naught.

Walking from the well and looking around for something familiar, Kagome was excited that she sat the Sacred Tree. Running towards it like it was her lifeline, Kagome came up short when she reached it.

Pinned to the tree with a arrow and vines wrapped around it's body was a boy about her age, maybe a little older.

He had dog ears on the top of his head.

The sunlight was shining down on his body, Making him seem to glow.

"Hello!" Kagome called out as she made her way to his body. "Are you alright?"

He was there unmoving and Kagome reached out her hands to touch his ears. They were the softest thing that she had ever felt in her life. She rubbed them for a full minuet before she finally got the urge out of her system.

Out of nowhere, arrows were imbedded into the tree and Kagome screamed.

"Demon, Get away from the body of Inuyasha!"

"What! I'm not a demon!"

They didn't listen to her though. Kagome was tied and dragged to the middle of a village that looked like it was from out of a movie.

Thrown on the ground roughly, Kagome skinned one of her knees and the side of her other thigh. "Oww! That hurt you jerk!"

"Be quiet demon!" Some random man shouted. "Someone, go and get Lady Kaede!"

An old woman that looked to be one hundred arrived on the scene and started to speak like she was a priestess from the fifteen hundreds. She grabbed Kagome's face and started to examine her.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, but to no avail.

"Hmm, Ye seem to resemble my late sister Kikyo. Who are ye child?"

"My name is Kagome!"

Not half an hour later Kagome was inside of the old lady's hut eating some kind of soup. Kagome explained what had happened to her to get here and the old woman listened in silence until there was an explosion somewhere in the distance.

Kagome and Kaede ran outside to look at the devastation that was becoming the village.

"We need to draw the beast away from the village." Kaede shouted. "Lead it to the Bone Eaters Well."

"Hey, that's the creature that attacked me earlier. The well its that way right, with the light in the sky?" Before Kaede could answer Kagome she was already running away.

_'How is it that she can see what is not there. Could it be that she is a priestess?'_

Mistress Centipede raced towards Kagome. "Give me the Jewel Shard!"]

Kaede's mind was racing. The jewel was suppose to be gone. It was burned with her sisters body.

Kagome was running with all of her might. Her lungs were starting to burn a little, but she ignored it. She needed to help those people by getting the demon away from them.

She came upon the tree of Inuyasha and screamed when the demon threw it's body at Kagome and almost hit her. Kagome crawled up there with the boy and dodged another blow from the centipede. All of a sudden, he was up and grabbed her close to him.

"I smell the blood of the woman that betrayed me."

Kagome screamed even louder at seeing the person who was suppose to be dead from the look of it.

The people from the village were firing arrows at the demon to distract it, but nothing was penetrating it's skin.

"Kikyo! Let me down from this tree!"

"My name is not Kikyo! It's Kagome!"

"Yeah, Whatever you say. Get me down from here and I'll kill that puny demon for you. Then you'll give me the jewel shard."

"What.." Kagome screamed when Mistress centipede sliced into her side and a pink ball, kind of like what her Grandpa showed her, but bigger, flew out of her. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over repeatedly.

The demon dropped Kagome at Inuyasha's feet and swallowed the jewel whole.

It started to transform. It's muscles getting bigger. It's legs growing longer. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was yelling at her to let him out of the spell that was keeping him to the tree.

She was wary about it, but dragged her injured body to him and grabbed a hold of the arrow that was imbedded into his chest. With the biggest yank she could give, Kagome somehow disintegrated the arrow and Inuyasha hoped out of the tree.

His way of fighting was brash but it was getting the job done. Well, that was until it started to regrow it's limbs.

She could tell that Inuyasha was getting frustrated.

Kaede showed up and Shouted at Kagome. "Child, can ye see a light. He needs to get the jewel out of the demons body. That will be the only way to defeat it.

Kagome looked up at the monster and saw a bright pink light in it's head.

"HEY! The jewel is in it's head."

"About time you spoke up!" He yelled back.

Inuyasha cut into his hand with his claws and yelled out, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. His blood turned into blades and cut into the head of the demon. The jewel came out and landed on the ground. Before Inuyasha could get to the jewel, Kaede put a piece of paper on his head the kept him from moving.

She picked up the jewel and tucked it somewhere on her body.

"Inuyasha. You will not lay a single finger on this jewel!" Kaede spoke up.

Men were trying to pick up Kagome to bring her back to the village for treatment.

Kagome could literally say that all hell broke loose when Inuyasha broke free from whatever the paper was and came for her. She was surprised to see a tall familiar looking man step out of the surrounding forest and pin Inuyasha against the Sacred Tree that she had just unpinned him from.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not being here for a long time, but it's a new year and I need to be more dedicated to everything. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! I go to work in less than a hour and I've been up for hours working on this chapter...<strong>

**I didn't get any sleep. Oh! I am now Two and Twenty! :)**

**{Reminder} As much as I read over this, I am not perfect and there are most likely and most probably are mistakes. Please advise or excuse...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it's been about eighteen hundred years and life is always the cause for not updating... So in order for me to relieve stress, keep the panic attacks at bay, and keep my sanity. I'm back. I have now moved out and things will have settled down a bit more with me now. I still work 5-6 days a week, but now I have a little bit more time on my hands.**

**Here you go...**

**Chapter Nine: Threats**

* * *

><p>Everything that should have freaked her out didn't.<p>

She should have been running for the hills with the information that the old woman had freely given her, but she didn't...

Kagome did not even know if she could get back home again.

Looking back at what had transpired not even fifteen minuets ago, a shudder went through Kagome's body.

_The fight between the oldest of the demons, Sesshomaru, and his younger half brother, Inuyasha, had almost been a bloodbath. Sesshomaru was slowly killing Inuyasha with the precise blows the he was inflicting upon him. The red tint in his eyes was enough to tell Kagome that he was losing his mind._

_Kaede, to stop Inuyasha from being killed outright, gave Kagome some beads that were not attached to one another. The old lady gave Kagome simple instruction to bring the half-dog-demon down. Throw it at him and give him a command._

_Kagome did so without hesitation. The beads quickly snapped around his neck, and just being informed that he was part dog, Kagome said the only thing that she could think of at the moment._

_'SIT!'_

_The yell echoed though the clearing and Inuyasha, about to jump up and deal Sesshomaru a blow, was over a bridge._

_He fell through at an alarming speed. Broke through the wood, and landed face down into the water._

_To say that the bloody fight was almost over would have been a lie._

_Sesshomaru had a look in eye that would kill. He came towards Inuyasha with his fist poised to hit. And hit hard he would have if Kagome would not have gotten in the way._

_'Stop!' Kagome stood there fierce and trembling. Her chin up and arms spread wide. 'The fight is over. You don't need to harm him past whatever he is now.'_

_The red in his eyes swirled deeper and then they changed. Right before Kagome's eyes they changed from that bleeding crimson to the most brilliant golden eyes that she had ever seen. She was captivated in the look that he was giving her. Those eyes held secrets that he would hold close to his chest and maybe want to share. But with her._

_She was nowhere near fooled though._

_Those eyes held possession as well._

_Those golden eyes in which the color was so brilliant that they almost glowed..._

_She knew those eyes._

_Sesshomaru gave an almost nod of his head towards her and then he was gone. Like he was never there, except Kagome knew that to be a lie. All she had to do was look at his bloody brother in the water or at the havoc that they created in the clearing..._

Now Kagome was sitting, thinking of those eyes that she knew and did not know. She grabbed the locket around her neck and breathed deep.

She wanted to see him again.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wanted to see her again.<p>

He was in no position to see her again right now, but that's what he wanted to do.

When Inuyasha had come towards her, Sesshomaru almost snapped. She was his. His to protect. His forever until he deemed otherwise. His forever.

Sesshomaru had sensed her presence before he had saw her. He knew that she was hurt. He knew a lot of things that he never thought he would know about her before he would see her. He knew she was angry, scared, and out of patience.

He saw the look of determination in her eyes and how she would have protected his half brother Inuyasha.

He wanted that fierceness.

That passion.

How was he going to act around her now that she was a young woman. She was nothing like the little girl that had slowly captured his interest and tried to melt his frozen heart.

The protectiveness that Sesshomaru had felt towards her was still there, maybe even stronger, but what was he to do with it?

She was different.

How was he to approach her?

Her body was no longer that of a child, but a woman. He could no longer pick her up in his arms and carry her about. She had curves in places that she did not possess before. Not that Sesshomaru had not seen the female body on numerous occasions, it is just that Sesshomaru did not know what to do with himself with this female human.

Sesshomaru was not even sure that she was human. For how could a human live for as long as she has? He could even say that she aged like a demon. But when she went to the well, where did she go to?

Sesshomaru had questions in his head that had not been answered for centuries now.

And now that Kagome was here again, he would get his answers.

Hesitating about it would only waste more time and he did not know if she would be here for very long. She had never stayed for long before, who was to say that it would be different this time?

Making up his mind, Sesshomaru turned around towards the small human village.

There was one problem to be dealt with though.

She did not remember him. The look in her eyes said that she saw him as familiar, but did not know him personally. He would have to change that.

He remembered her all to well. Even her sweet nutty smell was almost the same. Only matured with her becoming a woman.

Making it to the village, Sesshomaru was not surprised to see the humans go into a panic. Some of them bold, demanding of him his business and to leave if he knew what was good for him.

His eyes started to bleed red.

No one demanded of him anything and if the humans were only partially intelligent, then they would know better than to speak to someone so far above their station. It is an honor to glance upon him.

As if sensing him, Kagome came out of a hut, into the middle of the crowd that had gathered, and glared at him.

He could hear her heart beat in her chest and knew that she was excited to see him, but also nervous. He could just barely pick out her clean scent in the sea of odor surrounding her. How humans could sit in their own filth for so long without bathing was disgusting and it just proved his thoughts that humans are inferior, but he was not there to think on the habits of humans in the area. Sesshomaru wanted to talk to the woman, Kagome.

His eyes connected to hers. He was annoyed that he could no longer pick out her heartbeat with so many bystanders. He wanted to see her reaction. He wanted to know how she reacted around him.

"Human, you will accompany me away from this place."

She looked at Sesshomaru like he was speaking a foreign language. Her eyes open wide and her mouth slightly dropped.

Then her eyes narrowed in anger. "And who are you to demand something from me? From what I have just seen of you, you just beat the bloody hell out of your brother! Why on earth should I go anywhere with you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was not use to someone disobeying him. When he said, it is done. Apparently not so with this female.

"Half brother," He corrected automatically. "I do not need to give you answers, but I will make you a deal. If you come with me now, I shall spare everyone their lives in this village. If you refuse I will kill them all and then force you to come with me. Those are your only options."

Kagome looked at him and her mouth dropped open. "Your not serious!"

He couldn't possibly be serious.

But the look on his face spoke of seriousness that she could not hope to defeat.

"So that's how your going to do it? Your going to bully me into something that I don't want to do? You would threaten the lives of everyone here because you can't have what you want?

"Not only is that childish, but it's mean as well. Who would have known that a demon like you would do something so underhanded and foolish because he wanted a toy to play with?"

Her question was rhetorical but her meaning was caught. She did not approve of the way that he just handled the situation.

"You know Sesshomaru, you could have just asked."

With that, Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru and then pass him.

No matter how he felt about it, Sesshomaru still got what he wanted.

He followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try my best to work on the other stories as well. Thank you all for reviewing and DM-ing me encouragement. It has been so long and I miss posting. Wish me luck!<strong>

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


End file.
